


Broken Wings

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Ryoji Kaji had so many questions for the girl standing in front of him.





	Broken Wings

"Why did you come back?"

"I can't really explain it, I guess I just wanted to see you again?"  
Asuka smiled sheepishly.

"That can't actually be the reason why you're here, did you come here to fulfill some type of sexual conquest?"

"No, That's not why."

The brown haired man walked over and put his arms around the younger woman.

He looked down at the red head.

"Are you going to tell me?, yes or no?"

"No, I don't think I'm gonna tell you."

"I mean, do you think I would lie to you Ryoji?"

"No, I don't think you would."

"I honestly came here to see you."

"Okay I'll believe it, but I don't know if I'll accept it."

"Fair enough."


End file.
